Seth, Jacob, Emmett, hot sexy times are a given
by lukebb
Summary: If you didn't already get it from the title this is a Jake/Seth/Emmett slash. Hope you like it. Please Favorite and Review if you'd like me to continue these three's hot relationship.


_**SETH'S POV**_

"Good morning Mom." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Whats got you in such a good mood this morning?" She asked ever so observantly.

"Nothing. Just in a good mood I guess." I said before making my way out of the house.

"OK well remember I'm going up to see Leah in college so your going to be home alone for a couple days!" I heard her yell as I walked down the porch steps.

I walked down the streets of the reservation not going anywhere in particular just hoping to find something fun to do. I walked by Sam's house but as I was going to knock on the door I heard moans coming from the other side of the wall. I listened further putting my ear to the wall just in time to hear "Sam your so big!" come from Emily. That was definitely not a mental picture I needed. I mean sure I've seen Sam naked plenty of times, hell I've even seen him having sex with Emily but I worked hard to push those thoughts away. Anyway I didn't want to disturb their…"fun", so I decided to head over to Jake's and see what he was doing instead.

As I made my way to the house which wasn't that far from Sam's I saw Billy pull by in a car.

"Hey Seth. Heading over to see Jake?" He asked slowing down the car.

"Yeah, is he home?" I asked.

"Yeah I think he's still asleep but your welcome to anything in the fridge if you get hungry and the remote to the TV is on the coffee table." He said.

"Alright, thanks Billy. See you later." I said waving as he drove away.

I walked up to Jake's house and didn't hesitate before opening the front door and walking in. I didn't see Jake in the kitchen or the living room so I assumed he was still asleep. I made my way to his room to confirm my suspicions only to be met by another set of moans coming from the other side of another wall. Who the hell could Jake be with? I've never seen him show any interest in anyone besides Bella, and she is happily married in New Hampshire with a kid! In fact now that I thought about it it was a little strange that Jake had never liked anyone else. Well I had two options I could ignore the noise and barge in pretending I hadn't heard, or I could just act like I was never here just leave now. But I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of some emotion I wasn't familiar with as I made my way back down the hall. It was like every cell in my body told me to go see who the hell Jake was with and shred them to pieces! What the hell was this feeling? I'd never had this feeling before? My mind and body fought against one another, my body finally winning as I made my way back to the door to see who was with my Jake. My Jake? Oh god I did not just say that.

I opened the door to the most horrifying, disgusting, sexy, hot, orgasmic scene ever. Because right before my eyes I saw a naked moaning Jacob writhing beneath a hot sexy god like vampire known as Emmett Cullen who was currently thrusting his extremely large dick into Jake with vampire speed and strength. They both locked eyes with me but continued their activities. I was so shocked at the vision before me I couldn't move. I watched with my mouth hanging wide open as the muscly vampire thrusted into my best friend like there was no tomorrow. My pants got tighter as I heard Jake start to moan again.

"Em, slow down." Emmet hissed in protest but listened to Jake and started to slow his thrusts.

"Seth, oh my god, umm please don't tell anyone what you saw." I was still shocked and could only manage a nod as I moved to shut the door.

"Wait!" I heard Emmett say. I reluctantly opened the door back open and looked at the vampire who was still thrusting into Jacob as he spoke to me. "Jake, I think he may want to join us." He said pointing down towards my pants. I looked down and covered the tent in my pants embarrassed.

"Is that true Seth? Do you want to come fuck with us?" Jake asked.

I stood there watching Emmett continue to fuck Jake not knowing what to say. I half thought they were joking at first but as they continued to stare at me with lust in there eyes. I debated it over and over again but the strain in my pants plus the heat in the air won me over in the end as I started to walk toward them.

"Ummm, how do I uh.. do this?" I asked not knowing what to do.

They looked at each other then back at me. Emmett slowly pulled out of Jake so he could walk over to me. He was so big, not only his cock but just his body in general. Every muscle he had had its own set of muscles on top of it and each one of those was well defined just like the ones below it. The thought of him on top of me was both exciting and terrifying. He stood in front of me and waited as if he expected me to do something and when I didn't he took it into his own hands. He leaned in and kissed me, but it wasn't just a peck on the lips, the kiss was intense he immediately pushed me up against the door he'd just closed and locked and grabbed my legs moving them to each side of his waist. He grinded into me as we continued the kiss. At first I wasn't very involved due to my shock but as the kiss went on I found myself sending my tongue into his mouth to explore every corner. He grinded into me again rubbing my clothed cock onto his naked one. I was so lost in the kiss I had completely forgotten that Jacob was lying on the bed alone but as I looked over to him, taking a break from the intense kiss, I saw he was enjoying the show every bit as I was being a part of it. He stroked his cock base to tip, occasionally bringing his hand up to lick to use as lube.

"I think we should move this to the bed." I whispered into Emmett's ear before I bit into it…hard. He moaned at the action and using his vampire speed quickly brought us to the bed where he placed me directly on top of Jake who instantly started sucking on my neck and shoulders, Emmett on my other side doing the same. Somewhere between kissing Emmett at the door and lying on the bed I had lost my shirt, shorts, and underwear, which I was glad for otherwise they would probably have been destroyed by Jake. As he licked and nibbled down my chest he slowly started getting rougher, biting into my skin with more force. Don't get me wrong I love a little intensity but the way he was doing it didn't feel right but I wasn't going to tell him to stop, not when I was so close to what I wanted. I felt cold lips on my neck as Emmett moved behind me when I sat in Jake's lap. His kisses were sweet probably because he was trying not to hurt me but either way it was a good balance compared to Jake's harsh kisses.

"I want him." Emmett said. It took me a second to catch on to what he meant but as I looked back to Jake who started to growl it became clear. They were fighting over which of them would take me first, I didn't exactly know how I felt about that but who was I to protest being stuffed between two insanely hot, horny guys with huge cocks.

"No. He is mine." Jake said. I looked back a bit irritated at Jake's statement. He had never expressed these feelings before in the slightest, and now all of a sudden I was "his". I don't think so.

"Hold up." I said moving from between them which wasn't easy considering there protests but I managed. "First of all I am no one's. Second don't you think I should be a part of this decision." I saw Jake shake his head at the idea but I ignored him and continued."Third, I want it to be Emmett."

"NO!" I heard Jake yell before he got up and pushed me toward the nearest wall, trapping me between his arms. He started to kiss me but it wasn't a nice kiss. I felt his teeth bite into my bottom lip and felt the twinge of pain the cut now caused. He brought his hands down my back to my opening where he quickly shoved to fingers into me.

"Ow! Jake stop!" I screamed as I felt three of his fingers fully enter me. Just as quickly as the entered me they left me and I was suddenly alone in the corner of the room. I looked over to the bed and saw Emmett's large arms wrapped around Jake's waist and throat holding him in place as he tried but failed to get loose.

"Jake, calm down. He doesn't know this side of you yet. Your scaring him, look." Emmett said. Jake looked toward my shaking body, my eyes filled with terror as I saw the monster that was my Jacob.

"Your right. I'm sorry." He said and I could see in his eyes that he truly was but I could also the the beast within him was still at large."Emmett can have you. I'll just….watch…in the corner." I could tell it pained him to say but he knew it was the only way I'd feel comfortable enough to stay.

"Alright." I said sheepishly. Emmett then let him go, immediately coming to my side in case Jake could not control himself. I saw the pain in Jake's eyes as he walked to the opposite corner of the room, leaving me and Emmett to continue our activities.

I instantly forgot about Jake as I felt Emmett settle behind me, his lips on my throat. He was so gentle, he seemed to know exactly when and where on my body needed attention and knew exactly what kind of attention it needed. He continued kissing my neck as his large cold hands found their way down my chest, to my aching cock, which despite the altercations had remained hard and needy this entire time. He stroked it base to tip, using my precum and his spit as lube. His other hand reached between our bodies and slowly he inserted one finger into me. I moaned at the intrusion but as time passed I became accustomed to it and wanted more, I slowly started thrusting my hips backwards into his hand. He took this as initiative to add another finger. He kept adding fingers and letting me get used to them til he had all four of his index fingers in me. I couldn't imagine anything feeling better then having Emmett's fingers in me as he stroked my leaking cock. He removed his fingers quickly out of me and I elicited a gasp.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." I said surprising both him and myself. I heard Jake's chest rumble as he saw me get on my hands and knees on the bed, Emmett taking his place behind me.

"Your going to have to go slow. Your gigantic." I said looking back at his dick. It looked to be about 11 or 12 inches and really thick.

"Don't worry we can move as slow as you need." He said leaning in and kissing me one last time before positioning his length at my hole. He slowly pushed the thick head of his cock into me making me cringe in pain which quickly subsided and was replaced by ecstasy. I started moving backward onto his cock slowly. I looked back to see how far down his shaft I was, I was only about halfway.

"You don't have to take it all." He said. I looked up at him knowing he wanted to mean what he said but knowing he didn't.

"I want to." I said reassuring him, he nodded in agreement. I slowly started moving backwards again til I felt my ass hit his hips. I let out as low, long moan as I felt the full affect his large appendage had on me. I could feel it stretch me in all ways possible and it felt incredible. I was in shock with pure and utter ecstasy.

"Move Emmett." I said instructing him. He quickly obliged, removing all of his length from me besides the head and quickly thrusting back in. I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I got momentarily distracted as I heard a whimper from the corner of the room. I looked over to see Jake, stroking his cock very hard and watching as Emmett continued to fuck me, slowly going faster and harder. I felt bad so I reached out my hand to him.

"Jake come here." I said still holding my hand out. Emmett stopped thrusting completely as he realized what I was asking.

"Don't you dare stop." I said sternly to Emmett whom immediately started thrusting into me again."I trust him."

"Seth I don't know if I'll be able to-"

"I said- I trust you. Now come here so I can suck you off." I said. His eyes widened at my statement and he quickly walked over to the edge of the bed so his cock was standing tall and proud directly in front of my face. He wasted as long as Emmett but definitely had a good amount of girth. I tried wrapping my hand around it to examine it further but it was so large I could barely wrap my hand around it. How the hell was I going to fit that into my mouth?

"I'm fine with just your hand." He said sensing me worry but I shook my head in protest. Between the constant thriving thrust that sent jolts of pleasure throughout my entire body and the wave of kisses being placed on my back and back my Emmett I could barely stay still enough to get Jake into my mouth. When I finally did and the head was in my mouth I quickly sucked the entire length of Jacob down my throat. I chocked and gagged causing both Jacob and Emmett to stop and pull out of me.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, mad that my new toys were gone."Both of you get back in me right now!"

They looked at me worried but I simply starred back at them til they both obeyed my command and got back in me. Emmett continued his long deep thrusts trying to stay focused on me but I could tell by his sloppy thrusts that he was getting distracted. As for Jake well he mostly just tried to not thrust down my throat and choke me to death. I reached my hand around his ass and slipped a finger between his cheeks, rubbing his hole. He let out a loud moan which in turn made both me and Emmett lt out equally explicit moans only mine was muffled by the large cock in my mouth. Obviously too disc rated to care Jake started to thrust deep into my throat making me gag and cough on his dick.

"Jacob, your loosing control." I heard Emmett say. Jake growled in response but quickly pulled out of my mouth realizing how far down my throat he was. But I didn't let him pull out of my mouth completely. I quickly bit down on his hard cock earning me a painful moan from Jake's lips. He looked down at me with death in his eyes but I only winked at him and continued sucking on my new favorite toy as my other new favorite toy thrusted into me with intensely crazy power. I was so focused on Jake and Emmett I barely noticed that I was seconds away from orgasm. Emmett realizing what was going on quickly reached down and started pumping my cock with all his strength and thrusting in to my ass with even more. I was moaning so hard around Jake's dick that he came seconds before I did, down my throat. My orgasm was the single most intense orgasm I had ever had in my entire life, which defiantly wasn't surprising considering all the others had been caused by my own two hands. Emmett thrusted into me still not having came. I quickly moved forward making him exit me to which he whined at, til I got on my knees in front of him and started licking his cock up and down.

"Jake, come help me with him." I said reaching my hand for Jake's which he quickly gave and walked over, climbing on to the bed beside me. We looked into each others eyes and then to Emmett's beast of a cock. I started on his balls quickly placing both in my north and rolling them around as Jake took the shaft down his throat, or at least what he could fit. I continued my actions on Emmett's nuts til they were thoroughly coated with saliva. I then licked my way up his shaft making sure to nibble at the large veins that ran through the underside of his cock. I met Jake at the head and we shared a kiss with Emmett's cock stuffed between our lips. We both looked up as we heard Emmett hiss and moan that he was about to come. Jake and I both moved our tongues to the head of Emmett's cock licking the thick head til his come came shooting from it landing on both of ours tongues. We took the come into our mouths then shared a slow make out type kiss, Emmett's come still moving around both our mouths.

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Emmett panted looking down at us.

"What about this." I said before wrapping my lips around Emmett's cock once more taking him fully down my throat then moaning, sending vibrations throughout his entire body.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA COME AGAIN!" He screamed as more of his delicious white liquid made its way down my throat.

I looked to Jake when I had finished with Emmett and quickly tackled both him and Emmett onto the bed.

"Wow-" I said laying between the two.

"That was-" Jake said.

"Fucking fantastic!" Emmett screamed kissing us both once more before I fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

><p>I woke up in Jake's bed and barely any light was shining through the open window. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already seven and I had slept all day. I moved my arm, looking for either a hot or a cold body but finding neither. I sat up on the bed and examined the room, finally finding a note pinned to the door.<p>

_Went hunting, be back soon_

_ -Emmett_

_Ps. Jake had to run patrol_

I tossed the note into the trash hoping that Emmett had put it there a while ago because then he would be back soon. I looked around the room for my clothes finally finding them under the bed. I put on my briefs then got back into Jake's bed hoping to catch a little more sleep before they got back. I laid on the bed thinking of all the things that had happened earlier that day, the good, the bad, and the scary. I had so many questions to ask. Why had Jake been so crazy and possessed? When did they start sleeping with eachother? Were they dating? Was I just a one time thing? I hope I'm not just a one time thing because not only would that make me feel really cheap but I actually kind of like the big lug of a vampire. I saw a different side of him then the usual cocky bastard he made himself out to be. Plus he's got a pretty nice cock. But then there was Jake. I also saw another side of him but it wasn't a very good one. The side of him that shone threw when he was thrusting in to my mouth was not the Jake I know and love. I fell asleep moments after this thought passed through my head hoping it wouldn't inhabit my dreams. But it did.

"Seth! Seth wake up! Your alright I'm here." I heard Emmett say as I woke up in his arms.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I came in through the window and you were screaming. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked still holding me in his arms.

"I don't know. I can't remember." I said but as I rubbed my eyes I felt the tears on my cheeks as if I was crying in my sleep.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now. Ok?" He said rubbing circles on my back.

"Thanks Emmett… Can I ask you a question?" I said pushing myself out of his lap and onto the bed.

"…sure. What's up?" He asked leaning back beside me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I sat there completely absorbed in his smell. I imagined he'd be sweaty after a hunt but I guess one of the many benefits of him being dead was that he was never sweaty.

"How long as the thing between you and Jacob been going on?" I asked avoiding the question I _really wanted to ask_.

"About a month I guess. But that wasn't what you wanted to know was it?" He said oh so observantly.

I tucked my face into his chest, hiding myself from his view before I asked "Was I just a one time thing?" But it came out as a mumble.

"What?" He asked not hearing me the first time.

"Was I just a one time thing." I said removing my face from his chest so he could here me.

"What? Of course not! You have to tight of an ass to only have one time." He said jokingly. I frowned at him. He wasn't taking me seriously.

"I'm kidding. Well not really, but thats not the only reason your staying with us. We both like you and I know how you feel about Jake, and I hope you feel that way about me some day." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"I think I'm already starting to." I said before kissing his neck. I continued the sweet kisses up and down his neck before moving to his jaw. As I reached his lips I looked into his eyes before pressing my lips roughly into his. He continued the kiss lifting me up and placing me on his lap. I moved my hands down his chest taking a second to kneed each of his nipples making him moan into my mouth. Moving my hands down past his rock hard abs and onto his jeans, he stopped me as I started to unbutton them.

"I think you need a break tonight." He said re-buttoning his pants.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" I said as I thrust my hips into his and I felt his monster cock harden instantly.

"No, no, no." He moved me off of his lap and on to the other side of the bed."If we go at it again your going to hurt tomorrow and I don't ever want to be the reason you hurt."

"Thats sweet, but in case you forgot I'm a wolf." I said moving back up to straddle his hips."And I've already healed, which means my ass…is as tight as ever." I whispered into his ear.

"Your so getting it now." He said before flipping us over and ripping both our pants off not even bothering to take off our shirts. I bit down on his chest as he thrust into me completely with no preparation. Realizing what he'd just done he started to pull out but I simply wrapped my legs around his waist holding him in til I got used to his size then told him to continue. He started slow not wanting to hurt me again, but after getting used to his massive size all I wanted was for him to fuck into me til I broke in two.

"Please Em. I need more." I whimpered and he met my need by picking me up and slamming me into the nearest wall before he continued thrusting even deeper into me. The whole wall shook as he fucked me into the wall making me moan and thrive.

He fucked me for hours, never stopping, ramming into me with no patience or regret. I came about half way through the fuck session, coming again twice since then and I was about to come a fourth time.

"Em, I'm gonna come!" At this point I was a mess of hormones and ecstasy so I couldn't even jerk myself off. So he reached his hand between us and grabbed onto my extremely sensitive cock which was enough to make me come right on the spot. As I flexed my ass around his cock I finally felt him expand and release his seed deep inside of me. We both moaned and panted him not even having the energy to pull out of me. We were frozen in place. I only moved when I felt Emmett look to the back of the room. Standing in the far corner was none other then the sexy Jake himself.

"Hey. How long have we been at it." Emmett said with a smile finally pulling out of me, making me shiver.

"A while…About an hour and thats only the time I've been here. Your lucky my dad just left with Charlie on there fishing trip." He said.

For some reason seeing Jake all alone in the corner of the room made tears come to my eyes. I quickly ran over and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. I surprised him so it took a second but he eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the ground. I looked up at him and smiled, happy to be in his arms.

"I missed you." I said before realizing how girly I sounded.

"I missed you too." He said kissing me kindly. He pulled away from the kiss but I reached my head up and followed his lips, not letting him stop the kiss.

"Seth." Emmett warned knowing my intensions when I reached down and started unbuttoning Jake's shorts.

"Shut up Emmett." I said sternly, glaring back at him.

"No, he's right. You need time to heal." Jake said. I looked back at him irritated but stepped out of his grasp anyway.

"If neither of you are fucking me your going to have to put those away." I said pointing at each of there dicks, Emmett was still naked and Jake's unbuttoned shorts had fallen to the floor as I got down from the hug. I collected my briefs from the floor throwing them on and going to lay on Jake's queen sized bed. I looked at them both as they looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Are you both just going to stand there?" I said irritatedly throwing my hands into the air."Ugh." I grumbled as they continued to stand there.

I pulled the covers over my head hoping I could fall back asleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I was to…not horny I didn't really need any more sex, I was just….frisky. I wanted to mess around with someone and neither of them would entertain me. So I'm just going to lay here under the covers til I either fall asleep or one of them grows some balls and comes to play with me.

I laid there for what seemed like hours til finally I felt someone pull the covers up and lay next to me. I heard the blanket rustle as the person tried rearranging the blanket so they could see me. When they finally found me I was surprised to see it was Jake not Emmett with me under the covers.

"You look disappointed." He said a little hurt.

"Not at all, just surprised. I thought you were mad at me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Seth. _I'm _the one that _you_ should be mad at." He said annunciating each of the words.

"Well I'm not. I admit I was a little scared last night but Emmett explained a little." I said looking into his eyes. They were filled with regret and relief.

"So your not scared anymore?" He asked, confusing me a bit. Did that happen every time he had sex?

"Wait does that happen every time?"

"No, not every time. But it happens sometimes, and now that your with us it will probably happen more." He said grabbing onto my hands as if to hold me there, afraid I would run away.

"Why is it different with me?" I asked not seeing what was so special.

"Seth, my feelings for you didn't just start last night. I've liked you for a while now." He liked me? For a while now? I thought about someone like Jake liking me, not really believing it at first, but as I looked into his eyes I got my reassurance.

"I think I've liked you for a while too. I didn't really know it but I think maybe I've always liked you a little bit." He smiled and pulled me against his chest. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek. It felt right being in Jake's arms. But I couldn't help but get the feeling something was missing.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked still not pulling out from under the covers.

"I'm right here." He said and I felt him let on the opposite side of Jake, next to me. "I just wanted to give you some time to talk things out." he explained.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss that left us both breathless. I heard a whimper and looked back at Jake who was desperately trying to pull me back to him.

"Ugh." I grumbled. Why can't there just be two of me?

I tried twisting back to face Jake but Emmett held me in place.

"Let go Emmett. You've had him all day!" Jake spat, ripping me from Emmett's grip.

"So what! He likes me better anyway!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Woah! What the hell Emmett!" I said kind of disgusted at his comment. I was having fun and he was being rude. Dick.

"It's fine Seth. He's probably right." Jake said before grabbing his shorts and then leaving the room. I looked back at Emmett angrily.

"Why do you have to be such a douche?" I screamed before putting my shorts on and going after Jake.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" I heard him say as closed the door to Jake's room with Emmett still in it.

I walked down the short hallway into Jake's living room. He was laying on the couch, smothering his face in a pillow.

"Jake you know he was just kidding. It was a really stupid, mean joke, but he wasn't being serious." I said, moving his feet onto my lap so I could sit.

He mumbled something but I couldn't here it throughout the pillow.

"What?"

"I said I know!" He yelled taking the pillow off his face. I looked at his face only to see that his eyes were red and he was about to cry.

"Awww, Jake please don't cry. He was being stupid. You know how I feel about you." I said laying down on top of him, knowing it wouldn't bother him with all that muscle. I leaned in to kiss him but he moved his head, making my lips land on his cheek. This was getting old, fast.

"Is he really crying?" I heard Emmett say with a chuckle from Jake's room.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" I screamed in Jake's defense.

"I'm going to kill him." Jake said plainly, but he got up anyway.

"No, no, no! Please. I don't want you two to fight again. Just stay here with me." I said pouting my lip."Please?"

He looked back and forth from me to the hallway, debating which way to go. I wrapped my arms around his waist hoping to sway his decision to stay. Which I did. He slowly put his arms around me and we laid back down on the couch.

"I still want to kill him." Jake said.

"I have a better idea." I said with a mischievous smile.

"And whats that?" Jake said with an equally devious grin.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen not wanting Emmett to over hear what we were going to do.

_Lets go fuck in your room right in front of Emmett. ;)_

He looked the note over and smiled, picking me up and walking me over to his room. As he carried me there I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing kiss naked chest and neck. He slammed me against his door roughly, grinding into me as he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I humped into his pelvis and he humped back as the closed door started to shake and squeak under the pressure.

"What the hell is going on out there." Emmett said before opening the door, only to be slammed back by me and Jake.

We continued making out right in front of Emmett.

"Oh yes, Jake!" I said as Jake ripped off both his and my underwear.

"You like that?" He said biting my neck.

"Not as much as I like this." I whispered before wrapping my hand around his thick cock, stroking it, making both Jake and Emmett moan.

"You like that Jake? You like me stroking your hot…thick…aching…cock?" I said looking over to Emmett, locking eyes with him. I saw he was now stroking his monster dick so fast and hard I could barely see his hand move across it. I looked back up to Jake who was now lost in the movements of my hand.

Then things changed a bit. I could see the change in Jake's eyes when he went from sweet, caring Jake, my Jake, too a horny, hot blooded sex addict. But in this moment, I honestly couldn't care less. He was hot, his dick was hard, and I needed nothing more then to be fucked into oblivion by his ultra thick dick.

Seeming to sense my needs he flipped me over and angled his beautiful piece of meat at my hole.

"Wait." I said, making his entire body shake with anger."Take me on the bed."

He growled but complied with my wishes picking me up and tossing me on to the bed. He was scary but in a sexy, fuck me hard kind of way…it's hard to explain. I looked over at Emmett, whom had stopped stroking his dick and was ready to step in if Jake lost control but thats not what I wanted I wanted him to be begging to join us, I wanted him to literally get down on his knees and beg both Jake and I to take him back by fucking his tight vampire hole. The thought of the strong powerful vampire on his knees begging to be fucked made me both super horny and let out a small giggle.

"Please Jake, take me now." I said getting on my hands and knees opening myself to him. He got behind me lining up his dick once again but taking a second to break away from his crazy stature, back into caring Jake.

"Are you ready?" He asked sweetly.

"Fuck me Jake!" I said making him howl and go back to crazy horny Jake.

He then fully entered me in one long thrust. I cringed and bit into a pillow, letting out a painful groan. But Jake didn't give me any time to adjust. He immediately started fucking my ass with all his power making me tense around his cock which in turn made him moan and thrust even wilder.

"Harder! Fuck! I love your cock Jake!" I screamed looking back towards Emmett who already went back to stroking his dick.

"Who's cock do you like better Seth. Mine or his." He said hissing towards Emmett.

"Yours! Always yours!" I said between gasps, partially teasing Emmett but the way Jake fucked me it wasn't a complete lie that I liked his cock more at the moment. I looked to see what Emmett's reaction to my answer was but he was so wrapped up in fucking himself I doubt he could even hear us.

"I'm gonna come Seth!" I heard Jake scream behind me.

"Me too! Come in my ass Jake!" I screamed humping myself back on his pulsing dick.

"AGH!" He screamed filing my ass with his spunk. He continued to fuck my ass, as he reached over and started pumping my cock with all the strength he had left. I came seconds later and admittedly it was one of the best jizzes of my life. Jake and I looked over to Emmett as he screamed his release, cumming all over his own chest and abs.

I grabbed the cum stained sheets off the bed and threw them off before cuddling up to Jake. We sat there, sex still in the air, the three of us breathing loudly as we came down from our highs.

I felt the bed shake as Emmett joined us on the bed, lying next to me. Jake grabbed me and moved me so I was lying on top of him away from Emmett, which I was more then happy with at the moment. Emmett was still an ass for what he said earlier.

"Awe come on Jake. I was kidding." He said, grabbing onto Jake's hand.

"It was a stupid joke." I whispered.

"Would you just shut up and let him talk!" Emmett hissed.

"Fine!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I looked down at Jake, who's eyes were closed. He was so still I thought he'd gone to sleep, until I felt him shift his head to look at Emmett.

"I forgive you." He said squeezing Emmet's hand, and accepting his lame apology.

"What? Just like that?" I said, my face filled with disbelief.

"Shut up Seth!" Emmett said glaring at me.

"Not all of us need to get back at the people who hurt us, Seth." Jake said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said a little offended.

"It means stop being a dick." Emmett said.

"Fuck you Emmett." I said getting up and stomping away from the two of them.

"No Seth. Come back!" I heard Jake say as I left the room.

"Want me to go get him?" Emmett said hopping out of the bed.

"Yes please." Jake said smiling at him.

"On hot Seth coming right up." Emmett said joking as he left the room.

"Seth?" I heard Emmett say from the living room.

"I'm in here." I whispered, knowing he would here me.

"Hey." He said with a big grin. "What are you doing in here all by yourself? The party is in Jake's room."

"Very funny, but I just don't feel like going in there right now." I said, still a little hurt from what Jake said.

"You know what I think?" He said walking over to the fridge."I think your just hungry."

"No Emmett, I'm not-" I was about to protest but as I saw him pull out a can of cinnamon rolls I couldn't help but drool at the picture on the label.

"That's what I thought." He said before ripping open the package and searching the cabinets for a baking sheet.

"There in the one above the oven." I looked back and saw Jake come into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Emmett said before grabbing one and laying the raw cinnamon rolls on the sheet.

Jake walked over and stood behind my chair, looking down at me. I looked up into his nice brown eyes, smiling.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him. He didn't say anything, just brought his lips down to mine in a sweet, innocent kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked with a stomach full of butterflies.

"Just for being cute." He said taking a seat next to me as we waited for the cinnamon rolls to finish baking.

"It's gonna be about 20 minutes. What do you guys wanna do in the mean time?" He said looking back and forth from me and Jake.

"I have a feeling I know what you wanna do." Jake said looking down at Emmett's hardening dick, only a thin layer of cloth separating it from the world.

"Is he always horny?" I whispered to Jake.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Well you guys don't seem to mind my horniness when I'm bending your asses over on the bed." His words sent shivers up and down my spine as I remembered last night….last night?

"Holy shit! What time is it!" I yelled getting up to look for a clock.

"Relax. It's about 2 in the morning." Emmett said grabbing my face between his hands to calm me.

I looked into his eyes, finally noticing the shiny, almost glazy look they had. They literally looked like liquid gold. The color in them seemed like it never stopped moving.

"Your eyes." I said still looking into them, dazed.

"Yeah they get like that after I feed." He said.

"Its pretty hot right." Jake said but I was too distracted to listen.

"What color do they turn if you drink from one of us?" I thought about what I'd just said for a moment then realized something.

"Wait…how are you even here right now? Aren't you breaking the treaty? And why don't you stink? What the fuck is going on!" I asked, storming them both with questions.

"Hey calm down!" Jake said grabbing on to me."Everything is fine. Do you want me to explain or do you just want to freak out?"

"Explain." I said as he moved me back to sit at the table with him and Emmett.

"Ok, well first I'd like to say I hope you stay and listen to _everything_ I have to say before running out of here. That being said, Emmett is my imprint."

He waited for my reaction, but I had none. I was frozen in place at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"You said I wasn't just a one time thing." I said coldly, looking at Emmett.

"You weren't!" He defended.

"Well if your his fucking imprint of course I can't stay with you two! What the hell did you think an imprint was! Just a fuck buddy! Their your fucking soulmate Emmett." I screamed before running out of the room.

I ran out the front door and didn't stop running til I was sure no one was following me. As I walked onto the porch of my house I realized my mom was not home then remembered she was off visiting Leah in college. So now I had nothing to do, no one to talk to, and everything to think about. My thoughts were cut short as I opened the door and ran straight into something hard as a rock.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I looked to see Emmett was already in my house waiting for me.

"Please come back and listen to Jake. I was confused at first too but after he explained everything to me it all seemed very simple. I promise." He said grabbing me so I couldn't run away.

"It's already simple Emmett. You two are meant for _eachother_…not me." I said starting to cry.

"No, Seth. We were _all_ meant for eachother. All three of us." He said wiping the tears off my cheek.

"…what are you talking about?"

"Just come back and let him explain. I promise I won't leave your side til you say. I won't even let go of your hand." He said grabbing onto them.

"…you promise?" I said looking up at him.

"I promise." He said before leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes leaning into the kiss, kind of thinking it would be my last. I felt a gust of wind and when I pulled back from the kiss we were already in Jake's kitchen.

"Hi." I said, a little embarrassed that I left so soon.

"Ready to listen?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied squeezing Emmett's hand.

"Good. Lets go into the living room." He said leading the way.

He sat down in the chair, while Emmett and I, still holding hands, sat on the couch.

"We are all three each others imprints." He said.

"But how is that pos-" I started but he raised his hand to stop me.

"I was at the Cullen's house one day about a month ago, saying hi to Bella and Edward. After I left I ran into Emmett outside and for the first time I noticed him. It was strange, I instantly knew there was nothing in the world I wanted more then to just be with him, but at the same time it felt like something was missing and from what Emmett has told me it felt the same way for him. So after talking to him for a while I thought that feeling would go away but it never did. I knew I loved him but that feeling that there should be more never quite went away. Til you walked through that door yesterday. Then everything changed. After my patrols I went to the elders to ask them if they had heard about anything like this. My dad gave me this." He said reaching into one of the kitchen drawers peeling out an old book.

"It's a story book. Everyone assumed it was fictional but when I told my dad the story he recognized it from the book. It explains how two people, who'd known eachother for some time, saw eachother one day and just knew they were meant to be, but how they always felt as though they weren't complete. They tried everything to get that feeling but it never came til one day an old friend came back into there lives and changed everything. Thats you. You know how everyone describes when they first meet there imprint. Like an invisible force has linked them together and all they want is to be with them forever? Well we didn't have that. We never had that sort of connection. Your the connection Seth. Your what keeps us three together." I didn't want to cry but the words coming out of his mouth described an unbelievable story. Atleast too unbelievable for me to be a part of it.

"Do you understand now?" He asked coming over to sit with us.

I only nodded, not being able to manage much more.

"Please talk to me Seth. I promise everything is fine. Were not going anywhere." He said grabbing onto my other hand.

"But-"I was interrupted by the sound of the oven beep in the kitchen, indicating that the cinnamon rolls were done.

"I'll get them." Emmett said but I pulled him back.

"No. You promised." I said tightening my grip.

"Hey it's fine I'm right here." He said sitting back down.

I held him there for a moment before realizing how stupid and girly I was being.

"No, it's fine. Go get them. Please." I said letting go of his hand. Jake's hand immediately replacing Emmett's. The difference in temperature was amazing. Emmett's hand was so cold compared to Jake's fiery one.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Jake.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I think for now we just take it one day at a time. See how things work out."

"Ok. So does that mean I can stay here again? Cause my mom is out of town visiting Leah so I don't have to go home any time soon. Unless you want me to." I said nervously.

"Hah, calm down Seth. I'd love for you to stay here. But I was thinking we could go over to Emmett's tonight. I don't think my bed could handle another round of what it went through in the past 24 hours." He said laughing.

"Haha yeah, but what about his family?" I asked.

"There not home." Emmett replied as he brought in a tray of iced cinnamon rolls.

"Where'd they all go?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you know Edward, Bella and Renesmee are at Dartmouth. Jas, and Alice went on one of there "European Adventures". The folks moved to be closer to Bella and Edward, and Rose left on her own when I told her about me and Jake." He explained.

"Oh, what happened? Well I mean besides the obvious." I said grabbing one of the rolls.

"Nothing really. I mean I was completely over her the second I realized what was going on between me and Jake, and honestly…she looked a little relieved. Which hurt a little. I mean we were together for years. But now I have you two and I couldn't be happier." He said sitting down and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"So were gonna stay at your house." I said with my mouth full.

"Yup."

"When can we leave?" I asked, my mouth still full.

"Whenever you two finish eating." His answer made me remember what had originally brought up my panic, I asked him what what color his eyes turned if he fed on one of us. I was still curious but I decided not to push it, knowing it would be a touchy subject.

"Ok. Well I'm done." I said finishing off my fourth roll.

"Me too." Jake said stuffing the last roll into his mouth.

"Ok, well. I'll meet you guys there." Emmett said as we all stood up.

"Your not coming with us?" I asked with a pout.

"Well my car still needs a few kinks worked out and unless you think Emmett can fit on my bike with us…" Jake said walking into his room to grab all of our shirts. As he walked out I couldn't help but laugh at the condition our shirts were in. They had rips and cum stains spread all across them. Mine even had what looked like a deep V neck.

"I think were just going to have to go shirtless." He said, poking his hand through one of the bigger holes.

"That's definitely fine with me." I said grabbing onto one of his nipples, tweaking it between my fingers making it hard.

"Mmm, you should save it for later."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it please COMMENT and FAVORITE :) it'll make my day :)))<strong>

**If you'd like me to continue please say so in your reviews. Also if you have any idea or certain scenes you don't like just say so :) all criticism is accepted even the bad stuff :)**


End file.
